Birthday
by Sturmwind0024
Summary: Summary: It’s Anna’s Birthday, and Yoh doesn’t know what to get her. [YohxAnna] [Song-Fic] [One-Shot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. I do not own Birthday by Destiny's Child. I do not own Birthday by Meredith Brooks.

Summary: It's Anna's Birthday, and Yoh doesn't know what to get her. YohxAnna Song-Fic One-Shot

* * *

**Birthday** _by Ice Tiger Girl

* * *

_

Yoh sighed. What should he give Anna for her Birthday? Everyone else had bought her present already, but he didn't even know what to get her. He thought back to their childhood. Back then she had always wanted a pet. Something she could care for. Just then he passed a pet shop. He looked up at "Piper's Pet Shop," an idea already forming in his head.

* * *

Anna watched Tamao as she set the table. She wondered whether anyone would remember that tomorrow was her Birthday. It was highly unlikely that anyone would get her a present. Well, Tamao would probably remember. You have to give her credit; she doesn't forget things like that. Anna remembered one of the songs Yoh listened to, which described her quite well. It was called "Birthday" by Meredith Brooks. 

_When's your Birthday_

_What's your middle name_

_Who's your hero_

_What's you favourite flavour ice cream_

_Can you tell me, tell me this_

_Are you Aries_

_Are you on the cusp of Cancer_

_Gonna get to know you better_

_What? No it's not a quiz_

_You can trust me_

_Now we'll dig a little deeper_

_Let's trade numbers_

_Let's trade beepers_

_So I can find you any place_

_Hey why you lookin' at you watch_

_We haven't had dessert_

_It's early, just 8:30_

_Only our first date._

_I wanna know do you love me yet_

_Do you feel the same, am I your everything_

_I wanna know, isn't true love great_

_Come on tell me, when's your Birthday.

* * *

_

Yoh walked out of the pet shop holding a closed-top cat basket with two kittens in it. He walked home. Upon arrival, he quickly deposited the kittens in his room and went to ask Tamao something. "Tamao, can you prepare a special dinner for two for tomorrow evening. I'm going to have private Birthday celebration for Anna. Just me and her. But it's a surprise, so don't tell her." "Sure Yoh. It would be a pleasure to do so." Tamao blushed.

Anna walked past the kitchen. She glanced in and saw Tamao blush. Anna guessed what was going on. 'Yoh doesn't love me he loves Tamao' she thought with a pang of jealousy. Tears in her eyes, she dashed up the stairs into her room. In her misery, she failed to hear the small mews coming from Yoh's room.

* * *

Anna yawned and stretched. What was today again? Oh yeah her Birthday. Once more, Anna wondered whether anyone would remember. She got dressed and wandered downstairs. Suddenly, she realized that there were more people than usual in the living room "Anna!" Horo Horo called out, "Come here." Hesitantly, she entered. "Surprise" everyone called together, "Happy Birthday Anna!" 

They all pushed to give her their presents first. Yoh smiled and said, "I'll give you your present later." Anna enjoyed the celebration with her friends immensely, but she was waiting with anticipation for Yoh to give her his present. The guests left at 6:30pm.

* * *

It was 8:30pm when Tamao came up and said, "Miss Anna, Yoh would like to see you in the dining room now " Anna went downstairs. Upon entering the dining room, her jealousy of Tamao evaporated. Yoh stood just in the door. The table was set for two, with a candle in the m idle. Beside one of the chairs was a present. 

_The time has come and it's finally here_

_Have a candle lit dinner_

_Or just settle down my dear_

_Whatever you like girl_

_Its all up to you_

_We could celebrate baby_

_Cause it's your Birthday_

"Happy Birthday Anna!" Yoh said, bending down to pick up the present and hand it to her. She ripped open the paper like an excited child. Inside was a wicker basket. Inside were two adorable black kittens. "Oh they're so adorable!" nna Cooed, "I shall mane them Cleo and Lila."

Anna and Yoh sat down to a peaceful dinner, the kittens frolicking about them. Tamao brought in the food and lit the candle. It was so romantic. Until suddenly……..

_Now close your eyes baby_

_And listen to the melody_

_Anything you me sweet just ask me_

_It's for us to share_

_So leave your problems up to me_

_Lets start you and me_

_And make this day history._

Crash! The kittens had made a pile of books fall on them. There was a strangled Meow! And Yoh went to rescue Cleo and Lila. He placed the last book on the pile and sat don again. He took one look at Anna, and burst out laughing.

* * *

Yoh and Anna had just finished eating. Anna was smiling contentedly. "So did you enjoy it?" Yoh broke the silence. "Oh, it was wonderful!" Anna leaned over the table, and gave Yoh a kiss. It lasted a few seconds, then she spoke again, "I loved it Yoh. Thank you so much!" 

_It's your Birthday, we could spend time together_

_We gon' celebrate, you and me_

_It's your Birthday, so baby blow out the candles_

_We gonna celebrate you know_

_It's your Birthday.

* * *

_

Ice Tiger Girl: I know it's short. Sorry. Please R&R. Oh, the songs are only extracts.


End file.
